Promises
by Diamond of the night
Summary: What if Bella knew the Volturi before she met Edward? Would she keep a promise she made years ago or would her new found love get in the way? My first fanfic so plz review and tell me what you think.
1. Preface

**Preface**

What if they didn't call? Had they forgotten? 11:59 pm. 10, 9, 8, 7,6,5,4,3,2,1 12am September 13th; happy birthday Bella. 12:01am the phone was ringing down stairs. I ran down to answer it before the ringing woke Charlie.

When I got there I paused, this phone call is the one I had been waiting for. I picked it up and waited for the voice to speak,

"Hello Bella, happy birthday. Your time is up and we will come before you turn 18 so enjoy yourself while you can and we will see you very soon." Then he was gone.

How could I have thought they would forget? I made a promise and now they were coming to make sure I kept it.

All that was left to do now was tell Edward, but how?


	2. The signs

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters. _

**The Signs**

As much as I hated my birthday I was going to enjoy today because it would be the last birthday I would ever have.

I was awoken by the voice of my one true love; Edward.

"Bella, wake up. It's your birthday." I sat up and he was lying right next to me smiling. That smile meant so much to me and I was going to miss that the most. I said nothing to him as I got up, grabbed my toiletries bag and went to have a shower. As usual I was thinking about what I would be doing today and whether Alice had decided to throw a huge party.

When I was finished in the bathroom I went downstairs and found a note from Charlie.

_Bella,_

_Sorry, I am not with you to wish you a happy 17__th__ birthday but, I will be home at around 10pm. Have fun today_

_Dad_

I sighed and went back up stairs to Edward who had not moved an inch. He looked at me with a saddened face.

"Bella, I'm sorry Charlie's not here but, don't let that ruin today. Today is a day to remember. Oh… and Alice is …um … she's throwing you a party." I knew it.

I looked at him and said, "Then why are we still her? Let's go."

He looked at me as if I had just spoken in a different language.

"What?" I asked and he started laughing.

"Since when is Bella Swan excited about her birthday? Did I miss something?"

I laughed with him, but for a moment I thought he might have known about the phone call.

"I am just excited that's all. So can we go now?" He simply smiled and said,

"Of course. It's your birthday and you are the star of today and any other day for that matter."

I blushed of course and he just kept smiling at me. He picked me up and carried me to his car.

It took us about 15 minutes to get to his house and Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme, Emmett and to my surprise Rosalie, were stood outside waiting for us.

"Bella, Happy Birthday!" Alice was running towards me with a huge smile on her face, but that smile turned into a gaze. A gaze which meant one thing; she was having a vision.

Jasper was next to her in a flash. No one spoke we all just waited for Alice to come back down to earth and eventually she did. Edward then spoke,

"Was it another vision of Volterra?" Alice just simply nodded. "What did you see?" Alice looked at Edward and said nothing, nothing the rest of us could hear. She suddenly became her normal bouncy, enthusiastic self.

"So Bella have you opened your presents yet? Can you open mine first?" I tried to forget about her vision and went inside with her.

They had all bought me presents which I thanked them for and we talked about stuff and then Edward took me home. Me being the curious person I was asked about Alice's vision.

"Edward," I paused, "what did Alice see?" he looked at me and said,

"Um… well. There is a group of vampires in Italy who are like the head vampires of … well everyone. They make sure no one knows about our kind and if they do then they…"he stopped.

"They what Edward?"

"They make sure they don't tell anyone." I knew what he meant by that and I knew as soon as Edward had said Volterra they were coming.

"So what are they called and what are they going to do?" I was trying to play dumb even though I knew who they were.

"It's nothing to worry about Bella. The Volturi are coming to Forks to make sure everything is in order."

"Ok. Um... I'm going to go to bed. Will I see you upstairs?" he looked disappointed.

"No I have to go back home and plan what we are going to do about the Volturi." I acted confused.

"I thought you said they aren't anything to worry about." He looked very serious now

"Well there not but, we need to make sure they have no reason to attack us or anyone else. Now you should sleep. I love you Bella." I looked deep into his eyes and said,

"I love you too." Then he was gone.

I had totally forgotten about Alice and her visions. I was hoping the Volturi would come, take me and that would be it. Now I had to figure a way to keep them out of Forks and I had no idea how.

Eventually I succumbed to sleep and dreamt a dream I had had before; the night I first met the Volturi seven years ago.


	3. The Truth

_Eventually I succumbed to sleep and dreamt a dream I had had before; the night I first met the Volturi seven years ago._

**The Truth**

_Mum, where are you? Phil? I walked into the living room and found everything had been knocked over. I ran out._

_Mum! Phil! I was running everywhere looking for them until I heard my name being called._

"_Bella. Bella." It wasn't a voice I recognised but I followed it. I ended up in the kitchen and was facing…no one. I turned to leave and there they were. Standing between me and my way out._

"_Where are you going Bella?" he was smiling. I was so scared that I started to back away._

"_Who are you?" I hit something and turned round, but not something, someone. He had an olive coloured skin and short black hair. He began to chuckle._

"_You will know us a lot better over the next seven years Bella, but for now know that this is not the last time we will meet." Suddenly he lunged at me._

I sat bolt up right screaming in my bed, in my house. It felt so real. I looked at the clock; it was 5:39am. Far too early to go see Edward; but the perfect time to go to first beach. I got dressed and left a note for Charlie telling him where I was so he didn't call all of his work colleagues to try and find me; like last time. I looked out the window to see what the weather was like and I couldn't believe what I saw. The Cullens! They were just stood there looking at me.

I panicked and ran upstairs. What did they want? I knew they wouldn't come in because Charlie would be up in 5 minutes, but after that they would just come in.

Charlie got up and left in no time at all so I went back upstairs and of course Edward, Jasper and Emmett were waiting for me in _**my**_ room.

"Hi. What are you doing here so early in the morning Edward?" he just looked at me with the stern face I had always hated. He didn't answer my question, Emmett did.

"Bella, Alice had another vision of the Volturi and…. You were in it. So she is a tad confused and wants to talk to you. She is downstairs."

I knew it would happen I just hoped it wouldn't. The phone began to ring downstairs so I ran to pick it up getting really dirty looks from Alice as I walked passed Alice, but I ignore them and answered the phone.

"Hello." I heard a voice I never heard more then once every year.

"Hello Bella. I see you have company. We could come back later if that is more convenient, but we would rather kill you friends." I shouted down the phone even though I didn't mean to.

"Leave them out of this! They have nothing to do with it!" Alice and every one were now coming towards me.

"Ok Bella, no need to get angry. We will come back in one week and that gives you time to say goodbye and tell your friends to stay away from you. Is that clear Bella?" he was ordering me "Bella? Is that clear?" I had to answer.

"Yes"

"Yes who. What is my name? It is time you actually said my name." How could I not say it? He had quite a temper.

"Yes… Felix I understand." Everyone backed away from me at the same time.

"Good girl. See you in a week." Then he was gone. I didn't want to put the phone down because I would have to turn around and see the faces of my closest friends. I hoped that their faces were not full of anger.

"Bella?" it was Edward." Bella, are you ok? How do they know your home phone number?" he looked shocked. I didn't answer.

"Bella, talk to me. What just happened?" Edward looked really scared and that was not something I saw very often. Emmett stepped towards him.

"Edward we will find them and find out what they want with Bella. I promise"

I had to speak because Edwards's eyes were pleading.

"You don't need to find them. They will find me. They always do." Rosalie spoke next.

"What do you means Bella? You know the Volturi?" everyone again was staring at me and I began to fight with my conscience. I had kept it a secret for far to long and now I was going to share it and hope that I wasn't putting them in any danger, but I had no idea how much danger I was putting them in.


	4. Coming Clean

"_What do you means Bella? You know the Volturi?" everyone again was staring at me and I began to fight with my conscience. I had kept it a secret for far to long and now I was going to share it and hope that I wasn't putting them in any danger, but I had no idea how much danger I was putting them in._

**Coming Clean**

"Bella? Do you know the Volturi?" Rosalie asked for about the third time. I had to tell them and hope they would understand.

"I have known them for years, but I couldn't tell you." I saw Edwards face change from worried to outraged, not something I saw very often. He calmed down before he spoke.

"What do you mean you have known them for years?" I really didn't want to tell him, but I had no other choice, "Bella?"

"Umm... it started when I was seven. They came to my house on a hunting trip when my parents were out and when one of them touched me he saw my future." I had to stop because everyone suddenly looked very curious "they said that I had to make a choice of joining them or dying right there on the spot." Edward suddenly looked at Alice and I could only assume they were having a private conversation. I suddenly realised that they were looking at me because I had stopped.

"Um… they said that if I joined them I would live forever as a princess. I was only seven and didn't realise what I was agreeing to so I said yes." Suddenly Rosalie shouted out and broke the silence.

"You stupid girl! They must have explained what they were going to do!" Emmett stepped forward and tried to calm her down.

"Come on babe. She was seven she didn't know what she had done." That didn't seem like a good enough reason for Rosalie.

"At the age of seven, I would understand, but as she got older she must have realised what was going on?" she stopped and looked directly at me "so instead you decided to run and lead them to us." It wasn't a question. She was quite sure what she was saying was the right answer.I didn't like the idea of her shooting her mouth off about what had happened so I told her what really happened.

"Actually Rosalie you could not be more wrong. I came here because I had nothing left in Phoenix." She was staring at me, as was everyone else. "On my 16th birthday the Volturi came to my house to make sure I kept my promise, but I said no. They said I had no choice and killed my mum and her new husband Phil. I stayed at the house for a while, but I found it too painful and came to Forks. Charlie filed a missing persons report, but that did no good. So Rosalie do you still think you gave the right answer?"

She said nothing and there was silence until Alice spoke,

"I believe you Bella, but I don't understand one thing. You said Charlie filed a missing persons report, why did he not start a murder investigation?" I knew one of the Cullen's would ask me.

"They had no evidence that there was a murder. The volturi didn't leave my parents bodies. They took them away to feed from."

They were all looking at me with no emotions and I suddenly had an idea.

"It doesn't matter now. They will be here in one week and I plan to be long gone by then so if you don't mind I would like it if we get all the shouting and screaming done so I can pack my things." No one moved except for Edward who came over to me and hugged me.

"You aren't going anywhere because they will follow you." Sometimes Edward was really thick.

"Um…Edward that is the point. If I leave now they _will _follow and leave you alone. I don't want anyone else dying because of me." He suddenly held me tighter.

"You aren't going anywhere. Whether you like it or not we are going to help you get away from them and I now everyone else is thinking the same thing," he leant into me and whispered into my ear, "even Rosalie."

I didn't want them to help me, but I really didn't want to argue with seven big, strong vampires. So I accepted there help and hope the Volturi wouldn't be too angry when they arrived. Now all I had to do was make sure Charlie was out of the way and that would be easy.


	5. Is that a threat?

**A Simple Trip**

"Dad, it's only a couple of days. You need a break." Fishing was the answer to everything with Charlie, but he wasn't biting this time.

"What do you think I'm going to do? Throw a huge party and wreck the house? Do you really think I would do that?" the guilt trick, another thing I always used against him.

"No of course not. I know you wouldn't throw a party, but I don't like the idea of leaving you on your own."

"Dad, I have been alone for more then a week before and um… if it makes you feel more comfortable... I could stay with Edward." Damn! I was totally blown.

"Absolutely not! I do not want you in the same house as him for a whole week!"

I had to think of a lie and really fast.

"He won't be there. He is going um…Hiking with Carlisle, Jaspar and Emmett." Score!

"Well, that certainly changes things. If Mrs Cullen and the girls are ok with it then I don't see why I should object as long as you are under parental supervision at all times."

**Later that day**

"Parental supervision Bella. I mean it."

"I love you to dad. See you when you get back." He gave me a peck on the cheek and got in the car. Gone for 1 week and that was not long enough. I turned round to go back to the house and jumped out of my skin.

"Jacob! What are you doing here and don't you know you scared me to death?!" I was hoping for a witty and cunning reply but got a serious answer,

"Bella… my father and the pack want to know why the Cullen's have been going crazy." I was so confused.

"Crazy?? Yeah that really doesn't mean anything to me. Maybe if you defined crazy I could give you an answer."

"They have been moving around the town more then usual and crazily." Oops. I was totally stuck. I couldn't tell him what was going on because he would probably give me a long speech about how he and the pack could help.

"Jake, I don't know what there doing," I looked over his shoulder and saw Emmett," maybe you should ask him." Jacob turned cautiously and looked at Emmett.

"Same question leech," I hated it when he called them leeches.

"We have been moving around more because it is the time of year when we play an annual week of games." Genius!

"Well if that is the case keep to the treaty and stay off of Quileute land. Oh Bella," he gave a pause and looked at Emmett accusingly," where did your father just go?"

"Oh he went on a fishing trip. Why do you ask?"

"No reason I just wanted to know because my dad wanted to get together with him over the week."

"Oh tell Billy sorry, but he wont be back for a week and that he has gone on a simply trip. A simply trip Jacob nothing else. Ok?"

"Sure, cya round Bells" I hoped so. I looked at Emmett in the eye,

"Annual week of games? A bit of a weird lie to spin, but it worked so I won't complain. So why exactly are you here?" he just looked at me for about 10 seconds, but then I realised he wasn't looking at me he was looking over my shoulder, at Paul. Paul always hated me since I found out about him and the other werewolves.

"Emmett, give me a minute." He gave a slight nod as I walked over to Paul

"To what do I owe this great pleasure," using heavy sarcasm, he hated that.

"Don't try and be cute with me you leech lover. You and your disgusting friends better watch what you're doing or there _will_ be trouble."

"Is that a threat? Oh yer, since when did you speak for the pack? I must have missed that one." I really wished I hadn't said anything because at that point he started to shake like mad. I started to back away when Emmett ran over.

"Back Off!" that really got Paul going.

"Why do you protect her?! She is nothing, but trouble."

"We protect her because we care for her unlike you." Suddenly Paul made the change and I was in Emmett's arms running away from Paul. We ran for about 30 seconds until we realised he wasn't following. Emmett put me down and gave me a little smile,

"You certainly do make life fun Bella. Don't ever change." I gave a huge laugh and so did he.

"Ok, now that little episode is over we can continue our conversation. Why did you come here?" his smile suddenly faded into a serious frown.

"Bella… The Volturi.." he paused

"The Volturi what? Emmett tell me"

"The Volturi are just outside of town and are gonna be here tomorrow."

Fear suddenly consumed me. Tomorrow would come too soon. Tomorrow would be the day I made the choice and I didn't have an answer.


	6. The Broken promise

_Fear suddenly consumed me. Tomorrow would come too soon. Tomorrow would be the day I made the choice and I didn't have an answer._

**Broken Promise**

I didn't dare sleep. The fear that would come even earlier was constantly in my mind, but somehow I did fall asleep and dreamt of _them._

"_Bella it seems you have a choice to make. Let us hope you make the right one or there will be serious consequences. _

I opened my eyes with great speed and looked at my surroundings; I was still in Edward's room. I knew I had to think about the answer I was going to give in less then 6 hours, but I couldn't bring myself to even think about it. What if I made the wrong decision? What if they killed me or even worse everyone I know and love? My head couldn't take it and I passed out.

**4 hours later**

"Bella, everything is going to be ok. We won't let them take you. Just stay next to me and Emmett and you will be fine."

If only I was as confident as Edward. I knew they would take me no matter where I stood. We had just pulled up to the meadow that me and Edward had spent so much time together and found the rest of the Cullens waiting for us. I got out of the car and walked over to them.

"Um. Thanks for doing this, but if things get out of hand don't do anything stupid. I don't want any of you to get hurt." Suddenly Alice zoned out for around 5 seconds.

"They're here."

This was it; I would have to choose and I still didn't have an answer. I could feel my heart pounding and it felt like it was going to pound out of my chest, but my heart seemed to stop all together when I saw them, stood there motionless. Aro, Caius, Jane, Alec and Felix. Even at a distance I could see Felix grinning I knew why; I had given him exactly what he wanted, a fight.

"Edward I don't think this is a good idea. I think you should leave." He looked at me briefly and shook his head.

"I am not going to let them take you, ever." I had to get them away.

"What if I said I wanted to go with them?" this time everyone looked at me including the Volturi. Edward looked horrified, but that horror quickly faded.

"I would know you were lying because I can see the hate in your eyes. You don't want to go with them as much as I don't want you to go with them." Our little talk was cut short by Felix.

"Bella, my beautiful Bella. I hope you have said your goodbyes. You are such a beautiful thing and I know I am going to have fun with you." I could feel Edward stiffen beside me and I could see that none of the Cullens knew what to say. I knew what I had to say and I knew that I had to say it,

"No." Felix looked at me in disbelief.

"What!" I could feel a whole lot of confidence rising up inside of me and that confidence grew because Edward was beside me.

"I have always known the answer to the question, but never known how to say it and it is actually as simple as no" All of the Volturi were smirking, but Felix had a face full of anger.

"Are you refusing me Bella? Have you forgotten the other half of the bargain?" his voice softened, "My dear sweet Bella, you have always been mine and you always will be so let's stop this silly behaviour. You are coming with us."

I was so confident now that I left Edward's side and walked right up to Felix's face and said,

"No Felix. I have never been yours and I never will be." I stood my ground as he came a little closer then welcome.

"Well then Bella, you had better be ready for the consequences because they will not be very pleasant for you." He turned and left with the rest of the Volturi and as soon as they left I sank down to my knees and the Cullens came over to me.

"Bella? Can you hear me are you ok?" Edward.

"Yes I'm fine. Just nervous that's all." I was starting to get a bit hysterical, "maybe I should have gone with them. Maybe I should have said no at the beginning. I have made so many wrong decisions and now people are going to get hurt."

"Bella you made those decisions to stay alive and we will protect everyone from the Volturi. Do you know what? I think you made a very good decision today." He smiled at me and I smiled back, "plus the look on Felix's face when you rejected him is something I am always going to remember." We both laughed and I looked over his shoulder and saw that the Cullen's were already waiting at the cars. We began to walk over to the car and I began thinking about what had happened today.

I had broken a promise and now I would have to face the consequences.


End file.
